The objectives of this program are the development, maintenance, and use of germ-free animals for biomedical research. Lobund Laboratory serves as a resource of expertise, physical facilities and animals for germfree research. Several strains of germfree rats and gnotobiotic mice are being examined to catalogue and analyse diseases that develop in the course of aging in an axenic environment.